


木兰

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 谁能想到荀家最负厚望的一个孩子竟会是坤泽呢。家丑不可外扬，何况这孩子已经有了撕不起的婚约，为了不负门楣，只好为他许配一个年纪差距尚可接受的同族乾元……*鬼畜乱伦封建伦理剧（对不起这个标题…）*要什么脑子，爽就够了





	木兰

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然解锁了古言雷文技能，真牛逼。

甜甜的香味令荀攸醒了。

在他身侧，年少的坤泽不耐地动了动，发出一声像嘟囔又像呻吟的叹息。随着少年的动作，被子滑下一点，露出一对遍布红痕的瘦削肩膀。红中带紫的痕迹在少年肩颈相接处尤其密集。

“ 攸哥哥 ……”

荀攸叹口气，伸手去为梦呓的少年掖好被子，手指轻轻抚过那因汗湿而有些粘连的黑发， “ 攸就在这里，哪儿也不去。 ”

也不知是否听见了这句话，少年往枕头里沉一沉，又睡过去了。

是太累了吧。

回想几个时辰前，荀攸还有些恍惚。这回不知为何，荀彧的鸾动来得比以往更为猛烈，简直如洪水一般。他刚回颍川，就接到来自本家的口信，匆匆忙忙赶到荀邸，由总管引进荀彧所居的院子。脚才迈过门槛他就闻见了鸾素。

“ 就是此处。 ” 总管半句不多说，朝荀攸一躬，提着灯退下了。

心跳得愈来愈快。他推开门，只见榻上斜倚着一人，严严实实裹着被子，看不出什么样，然而在他合上门时明显跳动了一下，紧接着不敢动。他步步上前，直到那人再也使不出力气攥被子，由他将被子一把掀开：

“ 叔叔。 ”

红肿的眼，汗湿的单衣，在他来前不知受了多少苦。他还没低头便有一双颤抖的手臂伸上来虚虚揽住他的肩， “ 哥 ……”

“ 叔叔这是迷糊了，怎么还叫哥呢， ” 他俯身解开对方的腰带，道。 “ 是公达。 ”

那之后他们在榻上翻来覆去，折腾了一回又一回。平素就算是鸾动时也总矜持着连声音都不好意思发出来的荀彧，没两回竟翻身骑到了他身上。

回忆及此，荀攸又开始感到热流回到身体中央，鬼鬼祟祟爬向下身。总不好意思把人叫起来继续折腾。他叹口气，准备下榻，去着人准备浴盆，没料到被一只手揪住。 “ 不是说不走的吗？ ”

回头 ，只见那望着他的眼眸又黑又亮，相比前夜已清明了许多。

“ 怕叔叔嫌烦。 ” 荀攸老实交代。

他们又吻在一起，口舌交缠。荀攸不想着急，但对方似乎没打算跟他客气： “ 公达这是厌倦了，着急走不说，连碰都不愿多碰彧一下。 ”

荀攸在心里重重叹口气：怎么他唯独在这种时候这么不饶人。

“ 并非如此。 ”

荀彧与他分开寸许，弯起眼梢望向他。

“ 那，教给彧知道。 ”

打开被子，展现在眼前的是柳条样的细长躯体，遍布旖旎的痕迹。他低头在那越来越烫的皮肤上落下新的红印，缓缓向下，直到一只手扶起大腿，听见头顶传来一声叹息。他将三根手指压进去，那人身下本就湿漉漉的，经他这么一弄，又渗出水来。 “ 唔。 ”

“ 难受？ ”

“ 不 ……” 那人不安分地扭了扭。

他忍着笑，扩张两下便将自己送了进去。已欢愉了一夜的小穴毫不犹豫地迎接他，不知餮足般地用力吮吸，怂恿他进得更深。他稍一使劲，便能搅出令人面红耳赤的声音， “ 到底难受还是不难受？ ”

他被瞪了一眼。 “ 冷。 ”

“ 那攸抱着。 ”

胸膛与胸膛紧紧贴合。角度的突然变化令对方惊喘一声，随即抬腿勾住他的后腰。他听着近在耳畔的呻吟喘息，感到下身积蓄的甘美感越来越难以忍受。终于，那声音贴着他的耳朵喃喃说： “ 公达 ……”

他咬紧牙关，拔出来，释放在了外面。榻上发黄的印渍又覆上新的。 “…… 叔叔。 ”

这只是，荀攸进京入仕前，一个既非平常也不稀奇的清早。


End file.
